


Night Watch

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene, Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Holding Hands, Mystery, Protectiveness, Romance, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank watches Nancy sleep in the infirmary. *Secrets of the Nile*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _Nancy Drew_ and the _Hardy Boys_ do not belong to me; this story gives me no profit but fun. No copyright infringement is intended.

Frank glanced at his watch: 2:15 A.M. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and moved his head from side to side in an attempt to relieve some of the stiffness in his neck.

Sighing, he focused his gaze once again on Nancy. She had fallen asleep quickly after taking some medicine for a headache early in the evening. To Frank’s relief her sleep had passed peacefully and uninterrupted by discomfort. 

He had left the infirmary only three times since he, Joe, and Bess had brought Nancy here yesterday afternoon after finding her, not wanting her too long out of his sight. He had been so relieved when she had finally regained consciousness. When he found the creep responsible for this… 

Frank sighed as he ran a hand through his increasingly unkempt hair. Nancy was going to be okay – that was all that mattered. He did not, should not feel like he had to be her protector, hovering by her side. She would be all right, he told himself again. Frank did not like it when she got hurt, though. Gently he pressed her hand in his.

He stifled a yawn and checked the time again: 2:27. He should get some rest. They would be busy in the morning. Slowly, a little reluctantly, he got to his feet from his perch on the edge of Nancy’s cot. For a long moment he stared at her.

“Night, Nancy,” he whispered, softly kissing the top of her head before he quietly left the infirmary.

 

THE END


End file.
